Many cleaner compositions are presently used in many applications, such as retail, industrial and institutional applications. In many such compositions, a source of alkalinity is provided for soil removal. Additionally, in some compositions, it is also desirable to provide a source of chlorine to aid in sanitizing, bleaching, cleaning, or the like. However, it has been found that in many such compositions, the stability of the chlorine within such alkaline compositions is less than may be desired.
Further, there is a need for cleaning compositions that can adequately clean restaurant soils, which are often difficult to remove due to the high level of greasy compounds and proteinaceous soils. Compounds effective for cleaning such soils can have a pH that is too high for common staff handling and may require the use of personal protective equipment (PPE). Further, when cleaning restaurant laundry there is a risk that highly alkaline cleaning compositions will damage the laundry. Thus, there is a need to develop cleaning compositions that are effective at cleaning restaurant soils, i.e., greasy and proteinaceous soils. Additionally, there is a need for cleaning compositions that do not require the use of PPE and that will not damage restaurant laundry.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the claimed invention to develop solid cleaning compositions that are effective at cleaning restaurant soils, i.e., greasy and proteinaceous soils.
A further object of the invention is to provide cleaning compositions that do not require the use of PPE.
Another object of the invention is to provide cleaning compositions that will not damage restaurant laundry.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide solid cleaning compositions that are dimensionally stable.
Other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures.